Learning to fall
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, circunstances get scary when he doesnt wake up and they are forced to take him to the hospital. Meanwhile Abby and Luka return to chicago for summer so AJ can see Carter Tony/Sam and Lubby/Carby story
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to fall **

**Summary: Alex an****d Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

**Chapter 1: grownups night **

"There's pizza in the fridge" Sam told the kids. She and Tony were going on a double date with Luka and Abby who were in town

"Okay" Alex said not taking his eyes off the screen. Sarah was at her room with Lila

"Be good" Tony told him

"We will" Alex said as Sam kissed his forehead

"Bye!" Sarah had come running "have fun"

"I'll go check Evan" Sam headed to the baby's room. Tony rolled his eyes and did the same. Sam approached the crib

"I just can't…" she said brushing his cheek softly

"Hey, he'll be okay" Tony kissed her forehead "come on, we both need going out"

"Fine" she groaned and closed the door behind her

"Just go" Alex begged

Tony and Sam chuckled and left the apartment

"Hey!" Abby smiled widely as she spotted her old friends

"You look great!" Sam said hugging her

"You too"

"Tony…" Luka shook hands with him and sat down

"So how is everything?" Abby asked

"Well you know… the hospital is the same, the kids are graduating and Evan is just an angel" Sam said proudly

"I can imagine" Luka smiled widely "I remember when AJ and Joe were like that"

"They are fine" Abby told him groaning "he just can't get over the fact that they are growing up"

"It's not just that, now AJ is talking about girls and all" Luka shrugged "I can't understand"

"How old is he?" Tony asked. He believed AJ to be around 8 or so

"He's seven" Abby smiled "and he only talks about how he's not going to get married like ever"

"Worthy of a seven year old" Tony pointed out

"Well I still think is not right" Luka kissed Abby

"So how long are you staying?" Sam asked

"I guess all summer, Carter is taking AJ to Europe until September" Luka informed her "and he asked us to take care of the foundation"

"So you have your hands full huh?"

"We do, but it's nice to have only one kid home" Abby said sipping her beer

"Well, Alex and Sarah are leaving for college next year so we'll be left without babysitters" Tony joked. Sam hit his rib quietly and they all chuckled

Meanwhile …

"So you want to watch a movie?" Sarah asked Alex and Lila as they ate the pizza

"Sure, which one?" Lila said leaning back on the couch

"Just not one of those all girly movies please" Alex pleaded

"Sureee" both girls said in unison

"I'll go check on Evan" Alex said and headed to the room. He opened the door slowly and approached the crib

"Hey man, you've been too quiet, I wish I could go and play videogames with you instead of watching a stupid girl's movie with those …"

"Alex?" Sarah entered the room "is he sleep?"

"Yeah, totally beat" he said picking him up. He felt his body cold. Something was wrong

"Hey, I think something is wrong" Alex handed Sarah the baby

"What?" she brushed his cheek with a hand? Alex was right

"We should call them" Sarah said worriedly hugging Evan close

"Lila!" Alex called "get Tony and mom, Evan is sick!"

"What do you mean sick?" she asked

"He's not waking up!" Sarah said leaving the room with a covered baby

"What?" she asked puzzled as Alex got the car keys

"Just do it!" both kids said in unison "we'll meet at the hospital"

The three of them got into the car, locking the apartment the best they could as Lila dialed Tony's number, Alex drove towards County

"_Hello?" a voice asked _

"_Tony?" __Lila spoke in tears "it's Lila we are on our way to the hospital, something is wrong with Evan"_

"_What?!" came Tony's alarmed voice "what are you saying?" _

"_Tony! " Sarah had taken the phone "I don't know what's wrong!" she said sobbing _

"_Sarah?" Tony's voice broke_

"T?" Sam asked "what's Wong?"

"It's the kids" Tony said running a hand trough his hair

"What?" Sam asked "Are they okay?"

"I…"

"What is it Tony?" Sam asked desperately. Looking from Abby and Luka to him

"They are on their way to county" Tony's voice was heavy

"What do you mean?!" Sam asked locking her eyes with his

"Evan is not waking up!" Tony shot. Sam expression was blank

At county….

"Hurry up!" Alex called Sarah

"I'm coming!" she and Lila were behind him.

Frank was at the desk. He was eating a donut and chatting with Malik

"Help!" Lila shouted

"Alex?" Frank asked confused "what?"

"It's Evan!" Sarah said sobbing. Malik took the baby from her

"What happened?" he asked

"We just …." Alex started "we …"

"Alex?" Morris had arrived at the desk

"Please help him!" Sarah said desperately

Morris eyes drifted to the baby in Mali's eyes

"Take him to trauma two!" Morris shouted, Malik and the gurney disappeared in front of Alex's and Sarah's eyes

**Chapter 1!! First ER story love Tony and ****Sam!**

**A/N: Evan was born May 13****th**** 2010 **

**AJ is Abby's son with Carter, he was born September 24****th**** 2003 **

**Hope you like it!! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to fall **

**Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

Chapter 2: circumstances

As Tony and Sam drove to the hospital with Abby and Luka in tow, the rest of the ER staff was busy trying to keep Alex and Sarah calmed and tending baby Evan

"where is he?" Sam shot desperately as he and Tony entered the hospital, they were met by Dr. Carter, Haleh and Malik.

"Morris took him to trauma 2" Malik said. "Alex and Sarah are at the doctor's launch"

"I have to see him!" Sam said desperately "tell me what's wrong!"

"Sam calm down" Carter placed a hand over her shoulder as Malik led Tony and Sam to where Evan was. Carter was left alone with Luka and Abby

"AJ is with the nanny" Abby said slowly "maybe you want to pick him up when you are finished here"

"sure, sorry about dinner" Carter said with a smile and disappeared . Abby and Luka headed to find Alex and Sarah

"Luka!" Alex threw himself to him "I don't know what happened and they wont let us in!"

"don't worry, your mom and Gates are here" he said hugging him "come on" he said and he and Abby led the kids to trauma two

"mom!" Alex stood behind Sam as he watched Morris and the others work on Evan , Sam turned around, shared a quick look with both Alex and Sarah and remained quiet. Tony on the other hand, smiled at them and left the room , the kids followed him. Leaving Abby and Luka helping with the baby

"we don't know what happened!" Alex said sobbing. Tony sat between him and Sarah

"I'm sorry Tony" Sarah hugged him tightly "is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet" Tony said calmly "but I want you to know this is not your fault okay, none of this"

Later that day…

When Carter got to the hotel to pick AJ up, Luka was nowhere to be seen

"hey" Carter greeted the nanny

"Daddy!" AJ threw himself to him and Carter kissed his forehead

"What's up bud!" Carter smiled and placed him on the ground "your mom isn't here yet huh?"

"nope. She went out" AJ said with a smile, he sat on the couch and nodded so carter would do the same

"hey Joe" Carter glanced at the little boy who smiled widely

"daddy, when are we going on vacations?" AJ asked with a grin

"soon" Carter laughed "two weeks before you start school"

"when is that?" he asked intrigued

"in a month or so" Carter said as AJ sat on his lap

"I've missed you daddy" AJ said hugging him

**Chapter 2! **

**A/N: AJ stands for John Adam, in case you were wondering **


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to fall **

**Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

Chapter 3: Goodbye and good luck

Carter had been eagerly for the moment he and AJ would go to Europe. He had been asking Benfield for a break since he had come back to work at county and he had finally made it. The trip was still a couple months ago, but Luka and Abby had agreed to come to Chicago earlier and spend some time with their friends.

"How's Evan?" Carter asked Abby as she opened the hotel room's door

"He's stable, but in ICU" Abby said sitting on the couch next to him

"And Luka?" Carter asked with a grin

"He wanted to stay and help Sam" Abby said shrugging "they are good friends"

"Right" Carter chuckled, Abby rolled her eyes and he laughed again

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I just can't stop thinking about…" he cut himself off and turned around towards the bed behind him. AJ and Joe were sleeping

"About how we would turn out to be?" Abby asked

Carter nodded "I mean, don't get me wrong, Luka is one of my closest friends and I love Kem, but I just think about us sometimes"

"Me too" Abby breathed brushing her hair "how are things with Kem?"

"Changing the subject already?" Carter smiled "she's fine; we are trying to work things out"

"While you are here and she's back in Africa?" Abby asked rising and eyebrow

"It's complicated" Carter said defensibly "you don't know…"

"I don't know what?" Abby asked sarcastically "I know you love her, I do"

"And?" Carter asked "you are going to start rubbing it in my face?"

"What?" Abby asked with hurt in her voice. She moved closer to him and Carter pulled back

"You know what" he said harshly "I didn't know back then and you didn't have the guts to tell me either"

"I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want you to come back just because I was pregnant" Abby said sadly

"Why not?" he asked "I loved you, I still care about you and I would have been happy to help you with him"

"You are now" Abby placed her hand on his "and that's enough for me, Luka and AJ"

"Daddy?" they suddenly heard a small voice whisper

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Abby asked picking him up and placing him between her and Carter. He watched her and wondered still what his life would have been like

Flashback….

September 24th 2003

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kerry asked her once again

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, I think, I'm just going to go home" she said grabbing her jacket

"Okay, you call me if you need anything" she said as Abby and her huge belly walked away. She arrived home grabbed a slice of pizza and watched TV. A couple hours passed without her feeling anything, but finally contractions arrived. She tried to reach for the phone, but instead dialed Luka's phone number on her cell. A very concerned Luka arrived at her place the same time the ambulance did and she was rushed to the hospital

"I can't do this!" she screamed in pain. Luka held her hand while she pushed, the delivery didn't take long and when he was finally here, Abby cried, but not from the pain and exhaustion, but by the pressure of having to raise him alone. She hadn't told Carter about it because of the damn breakup letter and her pride, she loved Carter and knew he would run by her side if he knew; even marry her if she had told him before he left for Congo. She had first declined on adoption. Someone else could give him everything he needed but in the end she couldn't, she could give up just yet, he had made a promise to this little person and was going to keep it

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Luka asked as he sat by her side

"Adam" Abby breathed soundly as she watched the sleeping baby on her arms

"I think is great" Luka agreed with a smile. "Listen I have something I need to tell you"

"What?" she asked curiously

"Carter called a couple weeks ago, and Jerry…." The expression on Luka's face wasn't good. Jerry had told carter about the baby

"He's here in Chicago, I called him a few days ago" Luka said weakly "I told him not to show up and the hospital, I begged him not to"

Abby stared at the baby for a moment, sooner rather than later she would have to face him

A couple weeks passed, her heart hurt with the only thought of seeing carter again

"Coming!" A voice answered. Carter opened the door and his jaw drooped. He was speechless

"Hey" she said. She held the baby close and tears were rolling down her cheek

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at the baby

"He's yours Carter" Abby said sobbing. He led her inside the house

"I …" he could move "why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't" Abby said "I didn't want you to come back, just because of it"

"And I had to find out from Jerry and Luka!" Carter burst out "I don't know what to say, to think"

Abby stared at him for a while "you are not forced to do anything"

"I … can't believe you lied" Carter said "I could have done something"

"His name is AJ" Abby said as she cleaned the tears from her eyes

"What does it mean?" Carter asked

"Adam John" she said, the last word made her heart ache "I thought I owe it to you"

**Chapter 3! Next one, we'll learn more about, Evan, AJ's relationship with Luka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to fall **

**Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

Chapter 4: holding tight

Sam and Tony hadn't slept for almost two days. It was totally different when it was your kid on the table, Abby had said

"Sure you don't want to go home?" Tony asked as he and Sam watched the baby sleep

"No. I can't move" she said looking up to his face

"What?" he asked smiling weakly

"Was this our fault?" she had tears in her eyes. Tony cleaned them with his finger

"no. this wasn't anybody´s fault" Tony watched his baby boy and then turned to Sam"you have to stop blaming yourself"

"The kids feel so bad, they think they did something wrong" Sam said. Alex and Sarah had gone home after the whole ER staff pushed them out of the door, literally

"We know they didn't" Gates hugged her close "that should be enough"

Luka and Abby where watching TV with the boys when someone knocked on the door

"Hey, Alex comes in" Luka let the boy in as Abby joined them at the door

"Hey AJ, We´ll be right in the next room okay?" Abby told AJ who smiled but continued to be focus on the show

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go" Alex said

Abby and Luka shared a look "it was my fault"

"Alex…" Luka sat next to the boy on the bed "these things happen, especially to babies as young as Evan"

"Did this happen to Joe or AJ?" Alex questioned Abby

"They both had complications as babies" Abby said sadly "but in time they just ran its course"

"Will Evan make it?" Alex asked "mom and Tony don't need more problems"

"What do you mean?" Luka asked. He truly seemed worried

"They´ve been having problems, they had before Evan was born" Alex smiled "but ever since he was born, they were happy again"

Carter went to see Gates and Sam before going home

"How´s is he doing?" he asked sitting on the chair next to them

"Almost out of danger" Sam said tiredly

"That's good" Carter placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "when can you take him home"

"He has to stay on observation for a few more days, then we can determine whether we can take him home" Tony told him

As cater drove back home, he thought what if AJ was in the ICU. How would he feel?


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning**** to fall **

**Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. ****How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

**Chapter 5: Final touchdown **

"I'm just so glad he's out of there" Sam told Abby as she carried a sleeping Evan to be discharged "it's nice to take some time off"

"you should, I think you deserve it" Abby smiled widely "I did both times I was pregnant and after AJ got sick"

"That must have been pretty scary huh?" Sam cradled the baby closer

"Yeah, It was, I was even scared when Carter and Luka started fighting

"I remember…" Sam asked grinning, Abby laughed

She sighed as memories took over her

Flashback

"**What happened?" Morris asked a frantic Abby as Malik and Haleh carried an unconscious AJ to trauma 1**

"**He got knocked down at school" Luka said **

"**At age 4?" Morris grinned "kids these days" **

"**Don't worry, we'll take care of him" Gates and Sam arrived at the room as Hale took both fellow doctors to the waiting room**

"**I think you should stay here" Chunny said "let us work"**

"**I can't!" Abby said as she tried to make her way into the room, Luka pulled back **

"**I'll go, you stay here" he said. She watched as her fragile boy was suffering.**

**After carter had left and she had found out about AJ She had even considered an abortion, she didn't want to be a mother, but then she had worked on a small patient Adam who had made her change her mind**

**Carter had arrived the next day at the hospital, after Abby had called him **

"**Where is he?" he asked Chunny who led him to the room in pediatrics where AJ rested. Abby was sitting by his side **

"**How is he?" he asked**

"**Better, they had to give him a sedative so he could rest" she said as he pulled a chair next to her**

**After that night it was all tension between the three of them, Carter who sent Abby money every month and Luka who was around to tuck the boy every night where having a macho takedown **

"It was pretty pathetic to watch if you ask me" Abby laughed

"Well I think it was all they could do, they both love AJ" Sam said. They had reached the lobby

"Hey" Tony met them. He took the baby from Sam

"You should go home" Abby told them "you´ve been through a lot"

"So should you" Sam hugged her "you have been here as long as we have"

"Thank you" Tony said "for everything" he too hugged her


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning to fall **

**Summary: Alex and Sarah are left babysitting Evan, who suffers and a seizure hat maybe more than it seems. How will Sam and Tony deal with it?**

Chapter 6: Human Related

Sarah and Alex sat facing Tony and Sam awkwardly. They were so ashamed of themselves

"We have to talk" Tony said reaching for Sam's hand "I want you to know that what happened to Evan had nothing to do with you"

"What if it did?" Alex asked nervously "what if we got him sick"

"What happened to him happens to a lot of babies" Sam said "trust us guys, this is not your fault"

Sarah glanced at Alex "is he going to be okay now? Have you fixed him?"

"yeah, he's going to be going to the hospital for a while, just to make you nothing changes, but in general, he's fine" Tony said

"Sarah?" Sam said "so we are okay?"

"Yeah we are cool" She said "I just thought he was going to die, he's so tiny"

"Yeah I know, but the good news is that we caught it in time" Sam smiled

"I mean is a good thing that you both are doctors" Alex said "I think Evan is going to be fine"

"Yes, he will" Tony and Sam said

Luka and Abby were at the park where they used to take Joe. AJ was in the swings and Joe had found a play in the sandbox

"Hey little man you want a push?" Luka asked AJ. He glanced up and nodded

"Luka?" he asked "do you like daddy?"

Luka was completely taken aback by the question "sure I do"

"Then why did we move?" the seven year old asked "why didn't we stay closer to daddy"

"Well, your mom and I got new jobs in Boston and we thought it might be nice to change cities, like when you want to change schools"

"Okay" AJ said "can we go to the hospital now?"

Luka smiled "sure, let's go get Joe and mommy"

Carter had been working all day and was finally getting off when a new patient arrived. It was a young boy that had fallen from his bike and gotten really hurt. Ever since becoming a dad, he had a new perspective in life

"Hey, I'm doctor Cater, what's your name?"

"Jones" the little boy said painfully "it hurts"

"What happened?" he asked staring at the nasty cut on his face and his broken leg

"I fell off the bike, I'm just learning" the boy said shyly "I'm seven; my brother learned when he was 5"

"Well you know, kids learn in different times" carter said sweetly "was he teaching you?"

"Yeah, he came with me" Jones said pointing towards a teenage boy

"What's his name?" carter asked

"Austin" Jones said "do you have kids?"

"Yeah, I have a boy about your age" Carter said

"Does he have a big brother?" Jones asked

"No, he's got a little brother" Carter noticed who he believed was Jones's dad coming in "I'll be right back"

"Mr. Chance, I'm dr. carter" he said shaking the man's man

"Please call me Eliot, how's is my boy?" the man said worriedly

"He's fine, he's just going to get stitches and a cast for the arm, but other than that he's great" carter smiled. They walked towards Jones

"I'm sorry" Austin said "I didn't mean to let go"

"Its okay, these things happen" Eliot said "you got yourself a pretty cool blue cast"

"Yeah, do you want to sign it?" Jones asked his brother and father. Carter handed the boy a pen

"Kids huh?" Eliot turned to carter "you think you can protect them from everything, but in the end you really can't"

"Yeah I guess, I wouldn't really know…" Carter said vaguely "mine spends about two weeks with me every year"

"Nasty divorce?" Eliot said "I'm sorry, my wife and I never really got along"

"Well, I wasn't actually married, we just had different goals and couples" Carter said

"Yes well, at least you see your boy" Eliot said patting him on the back "thanks again doc"

"Sure" Carter said "a nurse is going to come and make you feel much better" he told Jones who gave him a wide smile

"Hey!" Jerry said excitedly when he spotted, Abby, Luka and the boys "what are you doing here? Are you working?"

"Oh no, we are here to see carter, is he around?" Abby asked, she was holding Joe while Luka held AJ

"Oh, I think you guys just missed him" Jerry said, he could see the disappointment in AJ'S face

"Well, he wasn't answering his cell so I just thought he was working" Abby said

"Daddy!" AJ had spotted Carter; Luka put him down so that he could run towards his father

"hey!" Carter kneeled to pick him up "what are you doing here?"

"He missed you" Abby said. Carter held the boy close "how are Sam and Tony are they back to work yet?"

"yeah, I'm glad Evan is fine" Carter said honestly "hey man are you hungry?" AJ nodded excitedly "you want to go have lunch?"

"Can mommy and Luka come too?" AJ asked.

"Sure, I'm buying; we just have to go check on the clinic" Cater said

"Cool, I want to say hi to my brother" AJ said referring to the memorial on the clinic

**Sorry for the delay! I had a writer's block on this story!**


End file.
